ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jin-emon
How Jin-emon joined the Tourney He is a veteran samurai loyal to the shogunate. During his years of service, he befriends Seishiro and Tohma's father and Jushiro Sakaki. Along with Seishiro, he goes on a secret mission to end the rebellions of the Three Blades of Dominion. He is also assigned the task of retrieving the rogue Jushiro. Unlike his partner, he is sympathetic to his lesser ranked peers that are stationed at Ritenkyo and tries his best to moralize them with a promise to return home. Jin-emon meets Jushiro in his ending and they duel. He loses but takes care to warn his friend of the shogunate's pursuers. He prepares to die though Saya treats his wounds shortly afterwards. He humorously gets a nosebleed when she flirts with him (an anime caricature of arousal). While getting lunch in Hong Kong, Jin-emon complains about the price and fights with some of the customers. He is soon stopped by a young man named Yang and the samurai decides to challenge him. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Jin-emon holds his jumonji spear straight. After the announcer calls his name Jin-emon swings his spear left, then thrusts it five times, then hammers the spear as the camera zooms saying "I, Jin-emon Hanafusa shall go proudly." Special Moves Kiri Arashi (Neutral) Jin-emon thrusts Kassatsu Juji Yari up and down five times, then thrusts it hard at the opponent, knocking him/her away. Sanshima Oroshi (Side) Jin-emon thrusts Kassatsu Juji Yari at the opponent's legs three times. Hiden Obori (Up) Jin-emon moves Kassatsu Juji Yari below, then swings it upward. If in midair, he will fly upward as he swings the spear upward. Hibari Otoshi (Down) Jin-emon stabs his spear into the opponent's legs, then knocks him/her into the air. Gourai Souha (Hyper Smash) Jin-emon stomps then gives a hard thrust with his spear and knocks the opponent away. Hiden Yoroi Tetsushi (Final Smash) Jin-emon thrusts Kassatsu Juji Yari into the opponent, then rapidly thrusts the spear on the opponent before giving a final thrust, knocking the opponent away. Victory Animations #Jin-emon sets his spear on his shoulder saying "I see, my power might've been too much." #Jin-emon spins his spear above himself and sets it beside him saying "Get the hell up, that's very reckless fighting." #Jin-emon moves his hand on his spear and swings it three times saying "You can hit me even from that distance." On-Screen Appearance Jin-emon walks in and swings his spear around saying "Would you like to see how dangerous a veteran is?" Trivia *Jin-emon's rival is Yun's cool, quiet and self-carrying brother, Yang. *Jin-emon Hanafusa shares his English voice actor with Studen Doji, Ed, Gargos, Kan-Ra and Chipp Zanuff. *Jin-emon Hanafusa shares his Japanese voice actor with Honchkrow and Fujin. *Jin-emon Hanafusa shares his Arabic voice actor with F.A.N.G., Mohammed Avdol, Pakku, Toll Road, Kai, Dabura and Vahriz. Category:Samurai Shodown characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters